DON'T
by reeyachan
Summary: Raining, midnight, cold... what is happening to Gon? Another GonxKillua shortfic. The feels...


A/N: I currently have problems, and these kids are my stress reliever 3 This was supposed to be a humor fic but hell, it evolved. DON'T STAIN YOUR BRAINS XD It's kinda short. I have no time formulating ideas right now, that's why my fics are like this–a scenario. It sucks. -_- I have a long shot in mind but I wouldn't want to reveal it in writing yet. I might risk not continuing it. Ugh. I need a friggin inspiration for crying out loud! T_T

DISCLAIMER: Gon and Killua do not belong to me, obviously.

* * *

**DON'T  
**

"Killua…"

Raven spikes of hair peeked out from under the white sheets of the huge queen-sized bed inside a dark hotel room. It was a cold and wet midnight and everyone in town were in deep slumber.

"…uhnn..K-Killu…a…"

The raven haired boy shifted his head from side to side and grasped the sheets of his bed with his eyes closed and eyebrows creased.

"N-no… Killua, d-don't…"

His eyelids fluttered as his face showed expressions of excruciating pain. "…hnnn…" He inhaled deeply and exhaled roughly continuously–grasping the sheets even tighter and body fidgeting even more. "H-hnnmm…"

Suddenly, tears started pouring down his crumpled passion-burnt crimson face, breathing even heavily than before, eyebrows creasing and smoothing simultaneously–fighting the pain and tears he's feeling from within–and fists clenched tightly.

"Aaaaaaahh!" He screamed as the heavy breathing continued with his passionate face and gritted teeth, as if holding himself back from attacking. Sweat can be visibly seen forming on his forehead and oozing from his neck.

A silver haired boy sat up, finally, and stared, watching the other boy in front of him. His fingers twitched when he heard the scream.

"Gggrrraaaaaaaahhh!"

The raven haired boy was now steaming with pure passionate fury. His teeth bore like an angry lion. "Aaaahhh–"

_Bam!_

The small one opened his eyes and blinked.

"Killua!" Gon instantly sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around his bestfriend sitting on the other side of the bed beside him.

Killua nonchalantly grabbed his friend's shoulders and pushed him from his embrace. He closed his eyes frustratingly and shouted, "What the _hell's_ wrong with you Gon, you…!?" in front of Gon's face.

A little while earlier, the ex-assassin was awakened by his bestfriend's mumblings while in sleep. He just ignored it at first and decided to sleep again but he opened his eyes when he heard Gon mutter his name. He watched, observing, his friend dream–was alarmed when Gon looked hurt and was struggling in his sleep, and was horrified when he saw those tears pour. He was about to wake him up but his friend's sudden painful scream stopped and froze him. Finally his senses came back and he hit Gon to wake him up.

Gon scratched his nape and slyly smiled. "A-Ano… I think I just had a nightmare."

"Then why were you _calling_ me?" Killua poked his friend's forehead violently.

Gon pouted, unsure on what to explain.

"Oh c'mon Gon! Your nightmare sleep talking was traumatizing I won't be able to sleep not until you tell me your dream!" Killua threw his hands in the air to show his irritated forcing. But in fact, he really wanted to know what made Gon cry and scream like that. It scared him and he worries what might be bothering his friend–plus the way Gon uttered his name really crept him out.

Gon sighed and looked down, whispering, "You…got k-killed.." with a cracked voice.

The ex-assassin blinked twice. "Hahaha! I don't think that can happen," he said, sounding enthusiastic to reassure Gon.

"I hope so. Because if it did, I'd die with you, Killua."

A pause.

"Baka na!"

"Ow! What'd you do that for!?"

"Don't talk about dying with someone, idiot!"

"Why?"

"Because choosing to die with someone never happens, you know!"

"But I'd be really sad and angry if you die, ne, so I'd rather with you Killua even if you don't want me to!"

Killua blinked then looked down while leaning back, reflecting. "Oh."

Seeing his bestfriend look sad and thinking it might be because of his dream, Gon smiled widely and enthusiastically mused, "But it's just a dream, ne Killua!"

Killua looked at Gon's warm and reassuring smile and he produced a genuine smile of his own. "Yeah."

"Ja! We should go back to sleep!"

The two boys lie down and pulled their blankets up–one facing the other, the other facing the ceiling. With peaceful hearts, both have thought of something to fight for.

"I'd still die with you, Killua."

The ex-assassin rolled, facing the wall, with a grin on his face. "Just shut up and sleep."

Gon smiled and closed his eyes.

_Don't worry Killua, I won't let that happen._

_Don't worry Gon, I won't let that happen._

END.

* * *

Ree-chan: *blink blink* =D

Gon: Writer-san! Where have you been!? You were gone for a while.

Ree-chan: Yes. I busying my brain with paper works, Gon-chan.

Gon: Ah! Ah- Paper works? What for, Writer-san?

Ree-chan: It's for a school requirement

Gon: School! I wonder what going to school feels like… =D

Ree-chan: You want to knooooooow?

Killua: Gon, don't–

Gon: Yep! ^_^

Ree-chan: Okay! Gyihihi~ *snickers snickers*

Killua: Oh man. This will suck… School…

Ree-chan: Please review! Onegaishimasu!

Gon: Please review so that Writer-san will have inspiration to make us go to school!

Killua: School… school… Hey does that mean free candies when I do well?

Ree-chan: Yeeeeeesssss.

Killua: Yosh! Review please! :D


End file.
